Can you see me?
by Bankai neko
Summary: I took an OC who has insomnia and was diagnosed with schizophrenia at a young age and stuck Pitch under her bed. Krysta (OC), even at the age of 18 still believes. Nightmares haunt her as well as the king who controls them. After the guardians defeated Pitch he became starved of fear, forced to living off scraps. But he has found a new source of power. Krysta.
1. Chapter 1

RISE OF THE GUARDIANS~ _Can you see me?_

(I do not own rise of the guardians or any of its characters. I was listening to multiple songs while writing this which affects my mood and the outcome. It may be a bit choppy. So let me know if I need to fix anything pleeeeease. I will take notes and fix things~. Thanks for reading ^.^ this takes place AFTER the movie. please excuse the set up. i had to copy-n-paste from Microsoft.)

**_ Cold._** The bitter chill of the winter winds nipped at her through the thin blanket on her bed, her indigo irises trained on the off-white ceiling intensely. She refused to sleep. Though her eyes wavered and her breathing slowed, her will kept her from nodding off completely. Nightmares came when she slept. Only nightmares. She was determined to beat it this time, though. Just this once she wanted a night with no blood. No dark creatures hiding in the shadows with bubbling saliva dripping over gnarled teeth. No luminescent honey flecked eyes that watched her every move and drank in her fear and pain as her own limbs were torn from her body in vivid dreams. No. Not dreams. Nightmares are what haunted her every night and followed her through the day. She sat up, the cool night air doing its part in keeping her awake as it sent her tanned flesh into goose bumps that rippled down her limbs. She looked around her modest room in an attempt to distract herself from her drowsy mind. It wasn't anything impressive. A dark cherry wood desk rested in the corner of the small room that resided in a small apartment, all she could afford while attending college at the local university. Beside the desk was an old lamp she'd found at a yard sale with a repulsive mold yellow shade on it. Other than that there was only a lumpy bed that did absolutely nothing to help her sleep disorder. In fact it had helped one nightmare along. One of being thrown upon a bed of nails while those she loved danced on her paralyzed form. She sure had TONS of fun at the family reunion the following morning. She sighed, running the tips of blunt nails along her scalp to move the thick ebony curls from her face. She slid from her bed, supple thighs covered by a large night shirt and a pair of briefs. She let her fingertips trace the edge of the quilt that lay on her bed as she approached the window seat she often occupied. She sat lightly, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her head on them while her dark eyes watched snow fall over the city. Flurries of delicate snowflakes wrapped the world in a pure blanket of white not yet touched or tainted by those who resided under it until the morning. It seemed like it was always snowing here. Not that she minded. Snow was wonderful. Just not ALL THE TIME. Unfortunately that's what you get in Colorado. She rested her forehead on the cool glass, her body heat slowly thawing the frost on the window. When was the last time she'd had any fun? Or a goodnights sleep? She yawned, her pastel lips forming a small 'o'. She sighed sadly, continuing to resist her urge to sleep. The subtle sound of flesh squeaking against smooth glass had her back ruler straight. "H-Hello?" She peered around in frantic search as the sound continued. The thick frost on her window was pierced by a translucent line and her eyes widened in wonder. "What in the world..?" Her soft voice left in a moist cloud of mist as the air around her became colder and the lines continued to appear in an odd order that made little sense. She tucked a stray, unruly curl behind her ear, violet flecked eyes following the invisible finger as it drew. Or wrote. Or whatever it was trying to do. Her brow creased in confusion, lips pursed in a slight pout as the lines continued to appear. "I…I don't understand…" The odd lines became a cube, a really disproportionate one, but a cube none the less. Was this supposed to be like charades? "Um… Ice cube?" An irritated tap on the glass told her that wasn't it. Snooty for an invisible… thing. She gestured for it to continue with a subtle hand movement. More shapes formed slowly, as if the artist was attempting to keep a steady hand. A circle within the cube. No, that wasn't it. ON the cube? There's now a star in the circle on the cube. Clever in what way? Who knew. She continued to watch, shifting to sit Indian style with her legs crossed comfortably. The top of the cube was hanging open to signify a box. A box with a circle and a star? Not weird at all… then again, what about this situation was? And why wasn't she freaking out? Was this a dream? Or was her lack of sleep causing hallucinations? Random squiggles came out from the box, shaping into a crinkled tube. A soft breath replenished the frost to fix an error she wasn't aware of and redrew the deformed lines. "Will this start making sen-" Another irritated tap silenced her and she sighed, resting her chin in her palm in a bored manner. Over the years she had found herself to have a very short attention span. Though she was curious about the in-visitor, she was growing tired once again. There was another circle drawn at the end of the distorted squiggles and a triangle on top of that. Wait… is that..? Her head rose, tilting to the side curiously as a simple smiley face was added. "A… Jack-in-the-box?" She giggled lightly as two little arms were added. There was a tiny check mark that was placed beneath the childish drawing and she smiled happily at the little frost drawn toy. "How cute. But… what does a Jack-in-the-box have to do with anything..?" She arched an ebony eyebrow. There was another tap on the glass panel beside the one with the amusing doodle. Just a small dash. She waited for more, but nothing happened. Just the dash remained. She bit her lip lightly in thought, beginning to shiver in the cold. She remained stubborn though, convinced the leaving the window would drive away the new friend. Okay, only friend, but that's beside the point. "Um… Dash?" ***_Tap_**_* _Nope, that wasn't it.

"Minus?" ***_Tap, tap, tap, tap_**_.*_ was that yes or no, no, no, no? She sighed, "Okay, whatever you are… two taps for 'yes'. One for 'no'. Got it?" ***_Tap tap* _** Now we're getting somewhere. "Alrighty then… so Jack-in-the-box. Minus..?" This was beginning to feel like blue's clues. All she needed was a handy dandy notebook. The minus was erased by a soft breath on the window and a new layer of frost. Where was that coming from anyway? Before she could contemplate too much, the lines began to appear again in a familiar pattern. The cube was back with its circle and star. "Jack-in-the-box minus… cube?" ***_TAP_*** Nopers. Not it. She twisted her lips, letting out an aggravated 'huff'. Again, her breath passed over her lips as a thin cloud. Well… what's not a cube…

"Minus… box?" ***_Tap, tap_*** She smiled in victory, "So… Jack-in-the… what?" There was a dull 'thud' as something hit the glass. Looks like someone didn't plan this far ahead. She thought for a moment, placing her left hand on her cheek.

"Jack-in-the… snow, the air, the sky, the house? I got nothing. "Another irritated tap. She blew the hair from her face, crossing her arms, "I'm the one talking to an invisible… thing-a-majig. You should NOT be the irritated one. My medication has obviously stopped working." She ran her tanned fingers through her hair, tousling it lightly to get them through all the curls. She had been on many things as a child that followed her through to college. Medication for being 'special'. For seeing things like the boogeyman and the Easter bunny, though the invisible thing was new. Things her parents and the doctors said she was too old to be seeing at the age of thirteen. The Easter bunny she'd only seen twice thanks to her Rottweiler, Sasha, and the Boogeyman visited her quite often, even now when she was eighteen. In her nightmares… cooing threats and promises of torment for as long as she lived. The doctors diagnosed her with schizophrenia and insomnia. She took the meds, but nothing changed. He was still in every shadow and every nightmare, taking delight in her fright and relishing in the fact that she saw his ashen form unwillingly. She never told her parents that things never changed. They thought she was crazy as it was. They had her fully convinced this might be the case. She sighed tiredly, looking at the window through half-lidded eyes as a question mark was drawn creatively with a swirl for a dot and a curved top. "I am not about to give you my entire life story invisible jack-in-the-blank thing. That I'm even talking to you proves I've gone off the deep end and hit the bottom." She let her chin fall into her palm again. The irritated tapping returned in an attempt to show the things displeasure in her words. "Yeah, yeah. You are very scary." She rolled her eyes, letting out a short breathy laugh. The statement was followed by a slightly harder 'thump' as if a fist had hit the window lightly instead of a finger. This made her think of a pouting child. She laughed softly, shaking her head.

"Temper, temper." She waved her finger at the window comically. How old was this thing anyway? Fingerprints appeared around the jack-in-the-box, pulling her back to the game at hand. "Oh! Right. Um… Jack-" There was loud frantic tapping and she fell back in surprise, only one leg hanging onto the window seat. She 'huffed', pouting with stray curls falling across her forehead and curling into the line of her cheeks. She pushed herself into a sitting position, hands on the floor. "What gives?" She asked, moving the hair from her face in aggravation," All I said was Jack-" ***_Taptaptaptaptaptaptap* _** She held her hands up in surrender, eyes widening a bit. "Okay! Okay! Geeze. So… Jack? Is that what we're focusing on here?" ***_Tap, tap_*** She nodded, standing and sitting back in the window seat. She let her forehead rest against the glass, shivering at the cold but keeping to her Invisible… thing. This delusion was better than going to bed.

"So… Are you trying to say YOU'RE Jack? " ***_Tap. Tap._*** the light tapping was right where her forehead met the glass. She gave a soft nod with a sad sigh as her eyelids began to flutter again. There was a loud 'thump' against her head from the other side of the glass and she sat up straight. "Whoa! Hey!" She glared at the window and found a large 'U?'

"You… as in me?" ***_Tap. Tap_*** "As in, my name?" ***_Tap. Tap_*** She shook her head slowly with a small laugh. "Isn't it odd that something from my own mind doesn't know my name?" ***_Tap*_**

"No? Well then…Jack. I'm Krysta." She yawned lightly with a light-hearted laugh. She really was going insane. First the boogeyman giving her special attention and now invisi-Jack person was talking to her. Great. She smiled drowsily at the window, unsure of what she was looking at exactly.

"Well, Jack… I'm going to go to bed since the sun is coming up over there." She pointed out the window beyond her imaginary person where the sun had just started to peek above the horizon and flood the sky with a plethora of stunning colors blended into a smooth sherbet pallet. ***_tap._*** She arched an eyebrow.

"No? No, what?" A small bed was drawn, the sound of flesh dragging across glass interrupting the silence that had settled over the room. Krysta watched curiously, brows raised as a rectangle turned into a bed. She looked to her bed, then back to the window.

"Is there something wrong with my bed?" ***_Tap. Tap._*** Krysta arched an ebony eyebrow at the window, "What would that be?" A circle was drawn around the space under the doodled bed multiple times. The boogeyman. Right.

"The guy under the bed, right?" ***_Tap. Tap._*** She sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly,"Yeah, well I'm tired and I have classes this afternoon. Therefore I have to suck it up and do it anyway." There was a couple taps of disagreement but Krysta was too drowsy to keep her eyes open much longer.

"Yeah, yeah. Complaint noted. Goodnight, Jack... Thing." She slid back into her bed with a defeated sigh, curling up vulnerably beneath her grandmothers' quilt, taking note of the floral patterns as she drifted into a deep, exhausted sleep.

_(Nightmare) Honey flecked pools of scotch are narrowed into feral slits, the ashen flesh around them shaping a narrow face. Krysta took a wary step back as the man's dark cloak writhed toward her in shadow-like tendrils. She took a shaky breath, continuing to back away with a quivering lip. _

_ "N-no… Stay away!" The words left her lips in a helpless whimper. The man's thin lips pulled back over crisp teeth in a dark grin that sent a chill of terror up her spine and radiated through her quivering form. She's had dreams where the eyes watched from afar and lit up with glee as she screamed, but he'd never neared her. Only watched with mirth. That sick bastard. His teeth parted and his lips formed words that rang with a light British accent. The sound made the sweat running down her caramel skinned neck turn cold and her palms were now clammy._

_"There's no point in trying to run, girl. I control your precious nightmares." Precious? In no way were any of these nerve shattering experiences were precious. _

_"Don't come any further…" Krysta choked out, tears leaking from her indigo eyes and sliding down her cheeks in translucent ribbons that fell from her chin in steady droplets. He held a hand to his angular chin, smiling wickedly as if a snake taunting its prey._

_"Oh how frightening you are." He chuckled lowly, the sound coming from deep in his throat, "Though I regret to inform you that it won't help you…" A thick wall of darkness slid smoothly into being behind her, long arms of shadow quality restraining her limbs. Krysta cried out, struggling fruitlessly against the new binds with desperation that amused the dark figure. "… Not with me. I am the king of nightmares, girl." Krysta's fear bubbled and writhed in her stomach, frying her senses and over-riding her thoughts. She hadn't seen his full form since she was three years old. _

_"W-What do you want?" He approached her with slow, leisurely steps towards her as she continued to struggle against her writhing restraints. The man brought up an ashen hand, his calloused fingertips griping her tanned chin._

_"To be believed in again .I've been helpless for too long." His dark voice was filled with malice and hidden pain. The soft breath against her face smelled strongly of the dust that often wafted from the yellowing pages of old library books. She cringed, attempting to pull her chin back from his grasp and in response his fingers tightened with another dark chuckle. Krysta shut her eyes tightly, biting her lower lip harshly. "Do you believe in the boogeyman?" He said lowly, eyes narrowing. She swallowed thickly, taking a shallow breath that shook with her nerves. "W-why are you here..? Why m-me...?" She whimpered softly, voice trembling. The man's eyes lit up with delight at her fear, the taste sickly sweet on his tongue. Krysta peeked through thick lashes slowly as silence overtook the air. Was he done? "Girl." His commanding voice demanded attention which she gave him out of terror, "What is your name, girl?" The king of nightmares glared into her eyes as if it would melt the indigo from her irises. She wished that it was possible to swallow her tongue to prevent the answer that was torn from quivering lips. "K-Krysta…" She breathed shakily, swallowing rather loudly. The man smiled wickedly, pressing her back into the shadow wall with a hand around her throat. She felt herself tense, unable to struggle due to the shadows containing her limbs. "Krysta…" She took a sharp breath as if she'd been struck, shutting her eyes tightly again. "…I am Pitch Black. King of nightmares. The boogeyman. Pick a title. You'll be seeing me quite often, __**Krysta**__." Krysta out a soft strangled sob, tears falling once again. Pitch inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a moment as if appreciating the bouquet of a fine wine. The fear that radiated from the sniffling girl was absolutely divine. The taste of sweet ambrosia danced across his tongue and coated his senses with a thick layer of bitter sweet honey. Krysta pressed herself back against the wall, as far from Pitch as she could get with a soft whimper. _

_"Your terror is very lovely, Krysta. I enjoy the taste very much." The nightmare king purred, his voice resembling the presence of an iron nail pressed softly to flesh in a constant threat. Was he expecting her to be flattered? He would surely be disappointed. Krysta sniffled lightly, pressing her cheek to the wall of shadows behind her. Her dark curls fell over her shoulders, giving her small comfort by hiding her face from the object of her distress. Pitch chuckled darkly, stepping away from the girl who didn't move in fear of false hope. She swallowed loudly, shutting her eyes tightly. Krysta's face was red from her tears and her eyes were beginning to swell along with her lower lip which her teeth occupied. The nightmare king smiled with delight, his lips pulling up over a large grin that promised only pain. "It seems I've made a believer of you?" He seemed giddy at the thought, Scotch pools lighting up with evil intent as well as mirth. She gave one hesitant nod, breathing rapidly now and unable to keep her lips from pulling into a fearful grimace. "In that case…" There was a small gust of wind and a fluttering of a shadowed cape._


	2. Chapter 2

(Heads up everybody. When I need side characters I just snatch some from various movies/shows/books instead of making more OC's because I don't want to overload you guys with a bunch of new info about characters that are minor and aren't the focus of the story. I'm not making this story a cross-over though, due to the fact that they aren't vital and only appear every once in a while, but I will tell you ahead of time who will be starring in each chapter. So here is chapter two. I do NOT own rise of the guardians OR How to train your dragon. Nor any of their characters~. Hiccup will be featured in this chapter. ^.^ Reviews: Guest: Thank you very much for taking the time to review. It's very encouraging to know someone enjoyed it. ^.^

YM LCPL IronHide: Thanks a lot for the review. I do agree it sounded cheesy, and will note it for later. Lol. I'm not a huge fan for romance myself though I do throw it in sometimes because it's enjoyable for some readers. I am however a big fan of detail. Though I'll try to work on keeping it original, now. ^.^ Thanks for the input.

soaringphoenix86: You sent me a very enthusiastic review and I loved it! XD Thanks for support. I am also an insomniac and thought it would be interesting to throw it into a character, since I've never tried it. I enjoy writing and this has become a very emotional story for me. I have big plans for Krysta and the rest of the gang. :3 Thanks for the reviews everybody! Lots of love and imaginary cookies. *Throws sparkles*)

"Wake up." Pitch demanded, smirking in amusement as Krysta sat straight up in her bed, covers falling from the twin sized bed and fluttering to the floor as she gasped. A mess of dark curls hazed her dark violet flecked eyes as she breathed heavily, hands balled into tight fists that made her knuckles white with strain. He chuckled; hands clasped behind his back loosely as her rounded her bed. It had worked! He was giddy at the thought though it would never show. One thing remained to be seen. Him.

"Krysta~." He called lightly in faux warmth, flexing his fingers in anticipation. As the girl tensed, his wicked smile grew wider. Krysta's eyes drifted up to meet his set of sterling, honey flecked orbs. He jumped slightly as the girls full lips parted over a shrill scream. Music to his ears. Pitch smirked in amusement, enjoying the show as the tan girl scrambled back into the headboard of her bed and kicked the sheets fruitlessly. He chuckled lightly, taking a small step towards her to see her flinch. He was always one for theatrics. He leaned forward slightly, arching a quizzical eyebrow.

"Can you see me?" Pitch watched with joy as her lower lip quivered. He took another step forward to reward the silence, eyes narrowing threateningly.

"Answer me, girl." Krysta took a sharp breath, nodding frantically with wide eyes filled to the brim with panic. Pitch gave himself a mental fist pump. She BELIEVED in him. She could SEE him. The feeling of existing after so long. So long had he been forced to hiding in the shadows. To cowering under beds and in caves with little to no powers to sustain himself. To dimly lit holes while receiving what little fears remained. But this girl… she practically radiated fear and it was as if someone had thrown water before a man dying of thirst. Not to mention her fear was like a fine wine that could state his thirst for days. If he were one known for patience that is. What king waited to take what was rightfully his? Certainly not this one. He sat down on the edge of her bed, smiling and feeling quite pleased with himself as he sat his folded hands on his crossed legs draped in his dark cloak. He'd almost forgotten how amusing this could be. "W-what are you doing here?" The girl managed to strangle out, wincing with each of Pitch's movements. Why shouldn't she? He was by no means trust worthy. Pitch smirked in amusement, gripping his chin lightly in mock thought.

"Well let's see… you have what I need. Therefore I have no reason not to be here." The girl shook her head frantically.

"I-I have nothing for you! You-you're not wanted here." Pitch chuckled, holding back the loud laugh that threatened to break his mask of nobility.

"I'm rarely wanted, dear girl. Quite the opposite… But you have something quite valuable to me…" He gestured to her with an open hand almost absently, but she flinched anyway. Pitch grinned wickedly, eyes sharp as they followed the fearful movement. "…Your fear." He whispered darkly, thrilled to find someone that reminded him of the power he held during the dark ages. It was glorious. Krysta's eyes widened, large indigo orbs still fearful but with a thin under layer of curiosity.

"My… Fear?" Pitch sighed, rolling his eyes while crossing his long shadow cloaked arms crossed loosely in front of his narrow chest, "I don't feel like explaining this to you, girl. Perhaps another time. For now, aren't you late for that place you always go..?" The girl's head turned abruptly, her eyes focusing on her red numbered alarm clock. 7:45.

"Crap!" She shot from her bed, seeming to forget the nightmare king as she scrambled through her closet and gathered various school supplies. Pitched watched with an arched brow, the girl scampering around like a door mouse proving to be very amusing. "Where is it you go every day anyway?" Pitch asked, following her movements with his harsh silver gaze. The girl had always woken up at 6:00 every morning and gone off to a place he couldn't follow from the restraints of shadows. Krysta ran into her bathroom and out of his sight, calling around a mouth full of toothbrush, "College! I have to get ready!" Pitch's mouth twisted in confusion. What in the name of the man on the moon was 'college'? The girl returned in a long, dusky grey ankle length skirt the swayed as she walked and a white shirt that left her tanned shoulders exposed to the morning light only to soon be covered by her obviously unmanageable curly hair that fell to her collarbone in dark crimped waves. Pitch smirked as she made a point to walk around him with as much space between as possible. Grabbing an old brown satchel that seemed on the verge of falling apart with blotches of various colored paints encrusted on the ancient fabric. "Nightmare, can you hurt people? In real life..?" She asked, not turning to face him as she clutched her bag tightly. She was obviously tense in anticipation of a frightening answer. Good. Pitch grinned, standing and looming over her, his shadow covering her small frame and transferring to the wall in front of her.

"Why? Afraid I might cause some_ trouble_ while we're out?" He growled lowly, arms crossed and a sharp toothed smile. Now that she could see him, there was no way Pitch would cower in the shadows any longer! He no longer had to remain alone under the bed with no power to even summon one nightmare. Not until now. And the opportunity would not be wasted. He watched her begin to tremble slightly, still clutching the bag. Again the thick smell and sweet taste of her fear doused his senses like oozing honey that slid into the bloodstream. Pitch took delight in the small whimper that fell from the girl's fleshy pink lips.

"Y-you're coming with me..?" He chuckle darkly, the sound vibrating low in his ashen throat. "But of course. Why would I sit here alone all day? I'm not a lap dog, nor you my master." _Not to mention his amount of patience was next to nothing._ The girl groaned, running her hand through her dark curls above where her thin eyebrows met in a distressed crease.

"Can other people see you?" Pitch shrugged.

"Not many do at your age, only the children as of late." She nodded, letting out a soft sigh as she grabbed a dull grey coat decorated only with a thick line of white fluff that rimmed her hood and tickled at her thin neck. There was a small silence as the girl took deep calming breaths, sliding her old potato sack on a string over her shoulder. Pitch watched her as she turned, ignoring his presence and walking toward the door. He smirked knowingly, following her as she left. If he was to be ignored, she would have to suffer dearly.

"Oh what fun this shall be…" He smiled wickedly, following her as she shuffled to a small spaced elevator. Pitch slid into the cramped space, the shadows of his writhing cloak caressing the legs of its two occupants. Krysta and some boy with light chestnut hair that was swept to the side, the bridge of his nose decorated with mismatched freckles of various shape and size. Pitch circled the boy idly, the freckled male's unseeing meadow green eyes dazed with thought. Krysta tensed as Pitch waved his hand in front of the boy's face almost lazily. The nightmare king noticed this, grinning with evil intent.

"He's as blind as a bat. It's fun to mess with these people…" As he said this, Pitch stuck his arm through the unsuspecting boy's stomach. His long, wiry limb slid past cloth and flesh, coming out the other side and tickling the air with his cryptic fingers cloaked with ashen skin. As Pitch suspected, the boy felt absolutely nothing. But the girl didn't know that and wasn't expecting it. Krysta let out a sharp gasp, eyes widening as they stared at the hand that penetrated her neighbor. Pitch laughed lowly in delight as she backed up to the corner of the elevator and the boy turned to her, Pitch's hand now protruding from his chest. The boy's brow creased in worry.

"Hey, you okay 57?"He asked, referring to her apartment number with his arms casually hanging from his forest green hoodie pocket as the dark figure's arm reached toward her from his chest. Pitch smirked at the whimper she swallowed, trying desperately to calm her features.

"Um… yeah. I'm.." She cleared her throat lightly, "I'm fine just not feeling too good."

Pitch arched an eyebrow, head peeking around the boy's to Krysta's dismay.

"57? I didn't think a frightened little girl could earn such a rank." the girl struggled to keep her eyes on the REAL person in front of her. The boy nodded, arching an eyebrow, "uh-huh. I see. Not use to the weather around here yet? You've been here for a month."

"W-well, it's a big change… I'm almost all unpacked…" She clenched and unclenched her fists lightly in an attempt to calm her nerves, her blunt nails digging into her dusky skinned palms. Pitch chuckled lightly, pulling his hand from the boy's chest cavity.

"So… um…What's your name, 57?" The boy asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with a bashful but crooked smile. Pitch groaned, rolling his silver shining eyes.

"Oh how droll. Romance." He said in a dull monotone. Krysta had to resist the urge to glare at the nightmare king, knowing it would amount to nothing. She smiled softly, the turn of her lips small but sincere. "I'm Krysta. And you?" The boy extended a pale hand after pulling it from his hoodie. "I'm Hiccup. Nice to meet you." Pitch held a fist to his mouth, stifling a laugh.

"Hiccup? Oh how glorious a title of that nature must be." He snickered, walking the perimeter of the elevator leisurely. Krysta did her best to ignore the shadow man, attempting to make a new acquaintance in this new place. The girl took hiccups calloused hand, shaking it with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Hiccup." The elevator came to an abrupt halt and she released Hiccup's hand, waving to the brunette as she started toward the newly exposed sidewalks, small piles and lines of soil colored snow that the shovels had missed decorating the chipped stone. Pitch followed close behind, peering around at the few people that occupied the city at this time. Mostly tired adults with swollen eyes, red from lack of sleep and a travel mug of coffee clutched tightly. "How connected to caffeine this age has become…" He mused absent-mindedly, "Not that I'm one to complain, of course. These Adolescents that pour gallons of energy drinks down their throats in hopes to stay up days at a time are often the source of interesting nightmares. Quite entertaining." He watched the girl continue to ignore him, nodding in subtle greeting to the occasional passerby. "Oh. So you'll greet a stranger, but you won't talk to someone who's known you your entire life?" He arched a dark brow, turning and drifting over the iced concrete beside her on the wisps of shadow beneath his unmoving feet. The girl's eyes never wavered though obviously not without effort. "Today's architecture is interesting…" He stated, looking at a glass building curiously, "One bouncy ball and that entire structure is a pile of rubble." Pitch never grew tired of hearing himself talk. It was how he entertained himself most of the time. But how long would this girl last with his constant narration? It was something he was looking forward to finding out


	3. Chapter 3

(Again I do not own Rise of the guardians OR Tangled.:3 put two and two together lovelies~ Thanks for the reviews, they really help to keep me updating. Many apologies for the format.

soaringphoenix86: Thank you so much for the support and ideas. Whether you realize you're giving me them or not. Lol. I appreciate every bit of it and you shall see the many feels and adventures soon to come. ^.^

Guests: There were two unknown reviewers of chapter two ironically. Thanks to both of you. I will certainly keep updating as you've asked with reactions like these. J

If there is a character that anyone would like to see in this story please let me know and I will think about adding them in if I have a spot in which they fit. Pinky promise. )

Pitch sat on the large black two person desk of his fearful believer, arms crossed loosely over his cloaked chest.

"This fool knows nothing of the medieval era. That's not at all how it happened or how that was developed." He grumbled, watching as the chubby teacher wiped the sweat from his brow for the thousandth time that morning. The man seemed to be straining just from standing and talking. His beady eyes peered through thick rimmed glasses that were set on a stubby nose set oddly on his potato shaped head that was slowly growing flushed. This was accompanied by large crescent sweat marks that Pitch tried to avoid looking at for the sake of keeping himself from gagging. Not that anyone would have heard. He looked over to the girl who was very subtly leaning to the side so he wasn't in her line of vision, taking her notes on a clipboard in her lap rather than on his legs which resided on her desk casually.

"What is the point of all this, hm?" No response. Pitch 'huffed', leaning over and peering down at the girl's clipboard which was practically leaking with doodles and small designs that were more complex the longer you stared. He looked to the paper, then back to the teacher, then back to the paper. "How are you getting THAT from this old buffoon? He's talking about very vital incorrect history over there." The pudgy teacher sighed, sitting at his desk with an unhealthy amount of effort.

"And that's the end of Art history for today; you may spend the last ten minutes as you wish. For homework, please study pages 65 through 78 and take the standard notes you all know." All the students groaned in unison as if in pain, some, to Pitch's amusement, slamming their heads on their desks with a dull 'thud'.

"And obviously enjoy", Pitch quipped with a light chuckle. The nightmare king arched an eyebrow at the teacher before turning his attention back to Krysta who pulled a sharpie, the crisp acidic smell invading the air as she opened it and began writing on her hand in small scribble like letters. His brow creased slightly. "How can you possibly read a single word of that? I've seen far less educated people write more legibly." To his delight, Krysta's shoulders tensed slightly in reaction. It was about time.

"Krysta! Hey, how are you!?" Pitch jumped at the sound of an obnoxiously happy voice, riddled with innocence. It was painful for him to listen to. A bouncy blonde with a wide toothed grin practically skipped to Krysta's desk, very long braided golden braids intertwined with one another bouncing in time with her steps. She was freaking sunshine on legs! It was horrid. Pitch grimaced, "What Keebler factory did she fall out of? "

To his demise, Krysta smiled in a friendly manner. He sighed, closing his eyes and pinching his nose, "PLEASE don't tell me we're going to entertain this sugar rush on feet."

"Hey Rapunzel. I'm doing good… Just sporting a real bad _headache_."

Pitch grinned evilly," And it's not going away anytime soon, love." Rapunzel raised her eyebrows, lips falling open slightly. "Oh no! Are you okay? I-I mean can I help at all?" Krysta shook her head with a small smile, holding her hands up.

"N-no. That's okay. I'm hoping it will just _go away." _ Pitch smirked, eyes narrowing at the bitter thought of a certain furred guardian.

"_Hope_ will do nothing for you." He let out a clipped laugh, venom breaking his gentlemanly act for only a moment. His narrowed eyes slid to her, the taste of her fearful shiver delighting him. He'd note that voice for later. Rapunzel nodded with a warm smile that made Pitch's toes curl in discomfort.

"Okay. Let me know, though okay?" Krysta nodded, laughing a bit timidly.

"I'll be fine. Um… H-how are Pascal and Eugene?" She struggled for a new topic, knowing that she'd hit the right button as her friend's face lit up and she began talking at a very fast pace about her mischievous husband and favorite playful 'little buddy'. Pitch rolled his eyes, letting out a slow bored breath as the two conversed.

"Haven't we anything else to do? This girl has yet to prove any enlightenment is available here." Krysta ignored him the best she could, trying to pay attention to her classmate. An oddly familiar chill ran up Krysta's spine and she shot straight up in her seat, startling her peer.

"Oh! Krysta? You okay?" The blonde leaned forward, brow creasing in worry. Krysta waved it off with a not so convincing smile. Pitch tensed glaring at a seemingly empty space through the classrooms large frosting window. The chill was by no means odd to the nightmare king and all too familiar. A dark sneer played at his features before it disappeared beneath a grin as he mused himself with dark thoughts on how he could aggravate the guardian with the help of his new believer. "I'm fine… I just need to step out for a moment." Rapunzel nodded in understanding, rising as Krysta did.

"Do you want me to tell Mr. Kellsing?" Krysta nodded, murmuring a small thanks as she left the classroom, with her 'poorly made' school bag as Pitch liked to refer to it. The king of shadows seemed oddly chipper as she walked from the room and into the empty hall that was graced with a bone chilling wind that she winced from. That wasn't normal.

"Come to ruin my _fun_ have you? Awfully contradictory of your job, isn't it?" Pitch smirked, speaking to the frost spirit that remained unseen by the girl that stared at him in disbelief. Now her hallucinations were having hallucinations!? How did that add up? Pitch was delighted at the angry glare he received from the winter sprite and the dark indigo eyes of the girl beside him searching the empty space frantically. Few didn't have fear of the unknown, so it was not unexpected.

"Come, now Frost. She's an adult now. Quite out of your district wouldn't you say?" Pitch held his hands together vertically in front of his face with a taunting arch of the eyebrow. Krysta set her questioning gaze on Pitch who was conversing with the air. Not that she was one to contradict of course. She was doing the same the other…Wait. Her eyes widened, looking to the empty space in recognition. "Are you the in-visitor? The Jack-in-the-box guy?" Pitch frowned as Jack's face lit up and he quickly scrambled over to a locker. ***_Tap. Tap._*** She smiled widely, "Tap twice for yes. It is you." Her happiness faded quickly and depression overcame her features. "Oh great. Two at once?" She ran her tanned fingers through her hair, beginning to walk briskly down the hall with her long dusky gray skirt fluttering about her ankles. Pitch chuckled, following the girl with the invisible Jack who was quite confused and frustrated.

"Great job, Jack." Pitch mused, gesturing to Krysta, "Now she thinks she's gone mad. Well… more so than before. Seeing the work of a guardian in person is truly enlightening." Krysta walked as if it would leave these problems and voices behind as she thought she had years ago. 'At least they'd stopped coming in the day time', she'd thought. Wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong! She whimpered softly under her breath as Pitch continued to tease and insult the invisible entity only he heard responses from. She turned back hesitantly, glancing only for a moment. Still there. Damn… Who was the invisible guy? Pitch referred to him as 'Frost'. She knew him as… Hold on.

"No… No freaking way." She breathed in a panicked tone under her breath.

"- and I'm not just going to sit by and watch, you twisted jerk-wad!" Krysta froze at the new voice that grazed her ears. The voice of someone obviously immature by the nature of the thrown insult, but soothing of a sort. Like you'd known it for years. Pitch's dark throaty chuckle was the response.

"Well than… this shall be an interesting development, hm?" The nightmare king looked to the girl who had come to a halt, arching an eyebrow. Was this her snapping point? He wondered. Krysta slowly turned, the reflection of a snow haired boy in her eyes making him curse under his breath lowly.

Krysta stared unsurely, trying to take in her new imaginary friend. Jack Frost. It started with white, nearly translucent hair that fell choppily just above impossibly blue eyes that promised mischief and a laughter based friendship. Said eyes were set in a porcelain skinned face that led to a squared jaw and an oddly thick neck. A dark blue hoodie hung from his narrow shoulders, tense from his conversation with the king of shadows that was encrusted with beautifully intricate frost designs that crept down his chest gracefully and up his wrists. He held a tall staff with a hooked end that resembled that of a shepherd, its mid-section glazed with a layer of blue tinted ice over the twisted bark that seemed absent of any splinters. His narrow hips sported the start of what seemed to be leather trousers. Tied at the ankles and then some by a leather thong up each leg. His feet remained absent of any cover, hovering above the ground ever so slightly. Her eyes left the boy, looking to the man clad in ashen flesh beside him, and then back again. How could she imagine something like **_Pitch_** and then something even remotely close to **_Jack_**? It made no sense.

The angered frost spirit followed Pitch's gaze which now rested on the girl he was trying help, eyes widening a surprising amount as her eyes focused on him. Jack smiled widely, approaching the girl with no regard for her personal space. His face lit up happily with his blindingly bright toothed smile, floating just in front of her with their noses nearly touching.

"Can you see me?" His ice cold breath wafted over her face and she took a small step back with a shiver down her spine and nodding. She was cold enough as it was. Pitch pinched the bridge of his nose.

"For someone who's over three-hundred years old Jack, you are quite imbecilic. You're going to freeze her to death. Not to mention she'll get sent to an asylum if someone finds her talking to NOTHING in the middle of… college, I believe she called it." For the first time that afternoon, Krysta looked at Pitch, eyes widened. It almost sounded like he… cared. No. She shook her head of the thought immediately. He needed her fear. That's all there was to it. And he couldn't get it if she died or turned into a drooling vegetable in some loony bin, right? Yeah, that's all it was. There was no way he was becoming a nightmare nanny. She sighed, walking through the space between the two.

"I have one class left. Whatever it is you two need to hash out will have to wait an hour." If there was one thing to know about the girl, it was that she took education very seriously. Not even fear could keep her from her classes. It had taken too long for her to get here to stop now. Voices or no. Pitch chuckled, looking to the guardian with a taunting gleam in ember flecked pools of silver.

"Looks like we'll be spending some quality time together, Frost. Who knows what would happen if I was to be left alone with one of your precious believers…" Jack's eyes turned to blue steel, his pale tinted pink lips curved into a deep frown that in no means fit his young face.

"We'll settle this soon, Pitch. Once you stop hiding in the shadow of a little girl. "The frost spirit smirked, floating down the hall after Krysta while trying to keep his winds to a minimum. Pitch chuckled with a wicked smirk, sliding down into the shadows of the hall. His dark voice echoed from the gum encrusted walls of the school, his form hidden by Krysta's shadow in which he resided.

"Hiding in the shadows is my job Jack. I'd like to think I do it rather well." His voice sent a shiver through the girl as she returned to her class briskly. One class left. One class left. One class left. The girl chanted in her head softly, swallowing dryly as she returned to her seat just as the bell rang to dismiss her from art history and send her to art class. Rapunzel took her arm, lacing their limbs together with a wide smile.

"Feeling better?" Krysta gave a small nod, presenting a soft fake smile to try and reassure her classmate. Jack looked at the blonde, eyebrows raised.

"This girl is like insanely happy." He laughed lightly, perching on a locker as they passed it, looking around curiously. Pitch frowned a bit with a sigh.

"I'm well aware. One can only hope it's not contagious…" The nightmare king weaved within the crowd, melding with the shadows here and there, preferring not to be walked through. It was an incredibly empty feeling. One that left you hollow and very depressed. That feeling was just as bad as any happiness he'd encountered. Even from the hyper blonde at the side of his believer. The likes of which were depleting due to the guardians filling children with their goodness and light. Leaving him nothing but a withered husk to mourn and grow hateful. More so than he was meant to be, anyway. The two spirits followed the girl through crowded herds of semi- adults of various shapes and sizes until they all reached a large room that was littered with easels, settled around a large stage like set-up form models. Jack swiftly explored the room, pent up energy released with his ever growing curiosity. The snowy haired boy hooped and glided from desk to table to closet, pointing things out and resisting the growing urge to touch them.

"What's this? What does that do? How in the world does this thing work? Is that real?" His large crystalline blue eyes darted about in wonder and awe. He'd never seen such things since he was always outside running around and bringing snow to those who needed more than the normal weather could bring for a little frosty fun. He did a small back flip off the desk he was perched on, walking beside Krysta who had yet to answer any of his questions. Pitch chuckled in amusement as the guardian deflated at being ignored. He offered no comfort or explanation. If the winter sprite was offended, perhaps he would leave. Jack glared at the king of shadows as if it was his fault, a pouting frown on his lips. Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Typical guardian." He watched as Krysta released Rapunzel's arm with a friendly parting word as the blonde took a seat at an easel, still vibrating with energy while the ravenette continued past the sets to a table near the back set up with various carving tools and the peculiar start of her end of course project. The nightmare king approached, angular chin pinched between his fingers lightly as he circled the table with a questioning gaze. Jack floated just above the large piece of wood, face closer than it should have been.

"What's this?" The winter sprite hung from his floating staff by hooking his thin legs over it and leaning backwards with his arms falling on either side of his face, blue gaze scanning the new object.

"It seems to be a piece of wood, but what is it to become, girl?" Pitch arched a dark eyebrow, ignoring the glare he received from Jack for restating his question. Upon first glance it seemed to be a simple tower carved from Cedar. But closer inspection showed individual stones that were intentionally roughened to look chipped and worn, thin vines crept up the crumbling walls with small detailed lily looking flowers blossoming in various stages up their lengths. The base of the tower was yet to be fully developed, only a mess of mismatched shapes so far. Krysta ignored both of them, turning to her spindly limbed art teacher who already had oil paint smeared up her delicate arms and covering most of the freckles that resided on her pale cheeks.

"Alright, everyone. It's been about three weeks since we started our end of the year projects and tomorrow you will all be assessed on what you have completed so far. Then, it will be graded again when turned in. So get to work kiddies. I'll be in my office, working on your grading rubrics." Unlike the other class, not a word of complaint was heard. The only people in this class were art major that wanted to be. Each student shuffled about, gathering supplies and setting up what they needed at their stations. Jack waved his pale hands in Krysta's face, wiggling his fingers as he did so.

"Hellooooo? Jack to person who was a believer five minutes ago. Are you there?" Krysta reached into her bag, sighing softly as she pulled out a long white cord that was attached to her little iPod that seemed to be her only chance at a little bit of peace while she worked. Pitch chuckled, pinching the bridge of his nose. How could someone's stupidity be so annoying yet so amusing? To Pitch's surprise, the girl then pulled out a box cutter. He leaned over just a bit, eyes widening slightly as he raised his brow.

"You're going to carve with**_that_**? The wood would break the blade, wouldn't it?" His eyes held an obvious challenge for her to prove him wrong. Not that she looked. But the tone of his deep voice said it all. Krysta shoved her earplugs in almost painfully, desperate to drown them both out with the classical melodies she'd grown to love through her music appreciation classes in high school. Jack watched curiously; chin almost resting on Krysta's shoulder as he watched her work with the mindset of a bored puppy that had been locked inside. Pitch kept a bit of distance, taking his place on the polished black table littered with wood shavings and sandpaper both new and used. The nightmare king's long cloak slid beneath the table, around the wooden legs and writhed with a lively quality against Krysta's ankles. He had to admit, the girl was a lot more stubborn then he'd previously believed. But no matter, she would crack soon enough. Krysta's feet shied away from the contact as she began to work, the fresh blade held in a peculiar way with her thumb pressing down on it horizontally and rotating her wrist ever so slightly. Nice even strokes were made and crisp shavings fell from the base and fluttered lifelessly to the linoleum floor as a nice smoothed dent was made.

"Bravo, now the point in said random dent in the cedar?" Jack glanced up at Pitch, the winter sprite the quieter of the two for once, before looking to Krysta's hands again, finding them transforming the small notch in the wood into a long river with long fluid strokes. She stood, having the river divide at the tower and turn into a moat with little effort since the blade moved with the grain of the wood as she wanted it too. Every so often she would press into the cedar to firm the pliable wood before continuing. The two spirits became entranced in her movements. Following the unusual blade as it created a deep river with strong, worked in strokes that slid to making a sizable drawbridge. Krysta shook her hand free of the cramps in her wrist, knowing she should probably be wearing gloves but not caring at the moment. She just needed to get the aggravation of her observers from her system.

This continued, details of the wood that made the drawbridge developing along with a hollowed out river that had only the edges of the wooden base to close off the edges. Once it was coated and water proof she would paint and fill it. Such concentration came from the three that the air grew thick with anticipation and absent of recognition for time. Which came to a sudden halt as the loud bell disturbed the only moment of peace Krysta would be having for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

(Okay I do NOT own rise of the guardians. ^.^ While I wrote this chapter I was listening to 'forgotten children by Tokio Hotel, 'Chalk outline' by three days grace, and 'I'm still here' from the movie treasure planet. I relate pretty much everything to music and have decided that Pitch's theme song shall be 'When you're evil' by Voltaire. If you disagree please send me the name of the song you think fits better so I can check it out. I got my first flame the other day. And no, Mr. Flamer I will not stop writing and Mrs. Flamer I will not go kill myself. It's against my beliefs which lame review givers like you two will not be changing. :P Go eat sweets and make yourself feel BETTER instead of bringing me down please. ANYWAY, thank you everyone who reviewed with good intent. I Luz you guys~.

Soaringpheonix86: Yes I was intentionally referencing Rapunzel's tower. Thank you for noticing~.

And now Bankai Neko say ON WITH THE STORY~ Todays chapter also has a Joker quote in it. Brownie points to whoever can find it~~~)

Krysta threw her bag to the floor forcefully, teeth grinding painfully against one another as she collapsed onto her single bed with a fluffed out 'thud'. She buried her face into her pillow and let out a nice long muffled scream, staying like that until the cotton of the pillow up her nose forced her to come up for air. She sat up slightly with next to no real effort, panting softly. She'd been holding that in ALL FREAKING DAY.

"Why are you trying to breathe in a pillow?"

Her dark indigo eyes narrowed, peering up from under her brow to look at the frost spirit hanging upside down and his face mere inches from hers. His light ivory bangs hung from his head, only a couple strands standing to attention comically. Pitch sat in the corner of her room. The darkest one of course, Shadow cloak writhing and squirming beneath his royal bum. She let out a long pained breath, reaching out in what she knew was a pointless attempt, to push Jack's face away. When her calloused fingertips met freezing silky smooth ivory flesh, pushing Jack into a light- hearted spiral, that's where the line broke. Krysta gasped, looking to her hand with wide, unbelieving eyes. She… touched him. Krysta looked back up at the winter sprite chilling on his floating staff, blinking innocently as he peered back curiously. Krysta looked to her tanned skin once again, beginning to take short uneven breaths. She touched him. He was real. They were real. Her bottom lip quivered with her jaw, her free hand clenching the one she had yet to tear her eyes from tightly with her blunt nails digging into the flesh. No. It couldn't be. No…

Pitch arched a dark brow, pushing himself from his shadow made perch and standing. Was this the snapping point he had been waiting for? He smirked with a small spark of hope at the girl's crumbling appearance. She was losing herself. Fast.

"You might want to back up Frost." Pitch tossed out casually, as if talking about an upcoming storm. Not that the idea was far off. The girl was beginning to shake violently, her dainty hands in fists that had a firm grasp of the bed covering.

"You're… real. All of you…" Krysta brought up a trembling hand, covering her mouth. She began sobbing in small hiccup-like bursts, translucent ribbons of salty sorrow cascading down her face slowly at first in rolling droplets, before turning into rain that dripped from her still quivering jawline. All those year of tests. Of doctors and needles and medication… All of it…

_USELESS _

"W-Why…?" The time she had spent trying to figure out… What was wrong? Why was it her out of all the little girls in her neighborhood that could see the Tooth fairy when she came? That she was the only one who had held her dog back from eating the Easter Bunny. That she had stayed up days at a time to avoid the boogeyman. All of it. People… HER PARENTS. They called her crazy. Psychotic. Mental. So many things… So many years. Her arms slid around her stomach as if to hold herself together, Ruffles of crimson hair covering her flushing face as she bowed her head.

Jack flew about the room frantically, confused and helpless, still facing the girl.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, why is she-?" He looked to Pitch, pointing his crooked staff at the smirking nightmare king before thinking better of the action and pointing at Krysta. "Why're you crying?"

"She's _afraid_, Jack." Pitch chuckled, sliding upon tentacle like tendrils of shadows to the side of her bed, whispering in her ear lightly, "They _left you_, Krysta." He spoke softly, the meaning of his words sinking in slowly. "They let you deal with them _alone_. Uncaring of all the _pain_ you were put through." Pitch knew. He hadn't left the girl. That was like leaving a raw piece of meat in a lion's den and not expecting him to devour it. To leave it sitting in the den until mold grew on it. Pitch's ember flecked eyes flicked to the floating guardian who looked as if he'd been struck. Cheery, happy, sickly encouraging mold. They both saw the pain on Krysta's face, and Pitch could definitely taste it. The fear of her childhood slowly fading back into her through her memories. He'd have to thank the tooth fairy for that another time for the sweet, addictive taste that invaded his senses and slowly sunk in.

This dark, emotional pain and fear was stronger. So much stronger than her fear of limbs being torn off muscle by fleshy pink muscle. This fear was deep and everlasting. It was divine.

Jack looked to the girl with large pleading blue eyes, "Krysta! Don't listen to him!" The frosty haired boy pointed at the ashen form of the nightmare king with his twisted staff desperately, freezing the end of one of the man's dark writhing shadows, which shook off the frost nonchalantly. Her problems ran back to a point when he wasn't a guardian. So he **hadn't**been there. That was not working to his advantage here.

"You were _overlooked, _Krysta. Merely another_ name_ on an endless list, dear girl." Pitch murmured, the feathery light touch of his shadow stroking her cheek lightly. Not much more. He could feel it. Madness was like gravity… All it takes is a little push. And push he would.

Krysta let the shadow lift her head, the thin wisp curled beneath her chin softly. Her face was dusted with lack of blood, her expression hollow and hurt. Her eyes squinted through their crying as she stood on her bed, fists clenched tightly on the fabric of her long pastel gray skirt now. Her words came out soft and painfully quiet at first, Jack's expression was pained at the sound.

"I was left… alone. By everyone…" Her lips remained parted slightly as her thoughts processed slowly, small bursts of tainted knowledge bringing words to her "My parents… my siblings… my friends." She looked up at the winter sprite, her brow creased in sorrow with more tears welling in her darkening eyes. "Even my imaginary ones." She choked on her words, pushing Jacks arm away as he reached out to comfort her.

"Even you guys! I was left alone!" She cried, hands reaching up and tangling themselves in her dark curls as her sobs turned breathy and unstable.

Pitch had to hold himself back from applauding her tears. The welling fear was close to bursting. "_They were never there to begin with, Krysta…"_ The king of shadows let loose a crooked smile, slowly slipping into the girl's shadow, solidifying behind her and setting a soft hand on her shoulder with false comfort. "… But I've always been here. _Haven't I?_"

Jack shook his head in disbelief as Krysta's expression went dark. While he was here… the spirit of _FUN_. She had been pushed over so easily. As if she'd been marinating in all of this.

Krysta sniffed softly, sobbing weakly. The only person she'd ever had… was the boogeyman. The one who took delight in her fear. The one who tortured her for hours at a time as she slept. But, he was THERE. The only stable thing she had ever had. And it was fear. It was constant throbbing pain deep within. Bubbling and writhing beneath a door she kept tightly shut.

Jack was growing worried. He needed help… A lot of it. He tried reaching out again warily. "Krysta… We didn't…"

"What!?" She pushed his arm again, Crying loudly, "You didn't mean to ruin my life?! To have an EIGHT YEAR OLD GIRL sent to mental hospitals and therapists?! To leave me alone in the dark with my nightmares and medication?! What DIDN'T you do?! Did you guys miss something?!" She whimpered, collapsing onto her small bed with her blunt nails digging into her scalp. "What else do you people want…?" She sobbed, a small string of saliva that slid from her lips being wiped away by her off-white sleeve as she moved to cover her face.

Jack's brow furrowed deeply, his expression painfully helpless. What could he do? She believed now. Believed that they were trying to ruin her life. Believed that she was just a number. A name. How in the name of Alaska was he supposed to fix that?

Pitch forced himself to retain a wicked smile, his shadows covering the girl in their feathery light embrace as she slowly fell unconscious from strain, laying her back in bed.

"Tsk, tsk. I believe you should leave, Jack. Lest you cause her to run dry of tears." The nightmare king gestured to Krysta, "Poor dear. Seems the guardians have lost a valuable asset. She is quite unusual, wouldn't you agree?"

Jack was overcome with rage, only his iced nature keeping his face placid. He swung his frost glazed staff at Pitch, who merely raised a finger to his lips in response.

"Now. Now. Jack, look." He smiled, slowly uncurling his spindly fingers in Krysta's direction where his dark sand was in the curved form of a thin blade pressed flushed against her neck. "Wouldn't want to wake the dear only for her to go back to sleep."

Jack took a sharp breath, slowly bringing his staff to his side again. He definitely needed help, here. He spared a glance at the sleeping girl, her eyes still swollen slightly and red from her tears. His head shot to the left as the window was slid open slowly by a tendril of wispy darkness.

"I think it's time for you to go, _Jack._" The nightmare king's low voice echoed through the small room as Jack slowly made his way toward the window, crystalline blue eyes never leaving the shadowed man as he did so.

"You won't get away with this, Pitch…" He hissed lightly, eyes narrowing with a deadly promise.

Pitch chuckled darkly as the forever teen reached the window, speaking in a deceptively worry full voice "Run off and tell your guardians than, Jack. Hurry though; I fear she's not safe." Jack took off into the skies swiftly, disappearing before the shadow kings eyes in mere seconds.

Pitch chuckled lightly, turning to the sleeping girl as golden vines of sweet dreams slid around her mass of dark curls. He uncurled a long, cryptic finger, touching the blossoming happiness lightly and nipping it in the bud.

"Can't have that now, can we?" He arched a dark brow as the golden dream sand spilled over his dark sand in a pointless battle of will before succumbing. Each grain of light disappeared beneath his dark grasp and began building into a delightful little nightmare. He was practically giddy with excitement, delving into the world of his dark craving to see what his tactical words had brought forth from the sleeping girl. He would be surprised. That was certain.


	5. Chapter 5

(Aaaand hello awesome readers~. I am soooooo sorry it's taken me this long to post the next chapter and that its so short, but I had writers block. ^. ^ My apologies everyone. The songs for this chapter are: 'Echo'- Jason Walker, 'We are'- Ana Johnsson (thank you soaringpheonix86~), 'what if what I want makes you sad'- I can't remember (DX), 'on the edge'- Tokio hotel, 'Chalk outline'- three days grace, 'safe and sound'- Jason Chen cover, 'You found me'- the fray, 'life is beautiful'- Sixx am and 'love and honor' (also don't remember.)

I was asked to make this a romance in a review the other day. I've decided that I might HINT at it but I have no idea if it will go further than that. I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on this please. I was trying so hard to get in the mood for this chapter and kept getting too happy, so here you go. Sorry if it seems forced. Please let me know if I need to fix stuffs and etc. Please enjoy. ^. ^ Thank you for reading on.)

_(NIGHTMARE) Pitch had entered the nightmare, sliding into its darkening depths smoothly with eager eyes. His devious mind wandered to all of the delightfully horrid possibilities. Was she being ripped to shreds again? Her family decapitated in front of her? Perhaps another blood chilling monster awaited him? The last one was such fun. The promising darkness slowly drew back before him, revealing a bleak room. A plain, empty white room. No pictures upon the pristine walls. It was also absent of a door. Pitch arched a dark brow, only showing an inkling of his confusion and curiosity. _

_ His searching eyes fell upon a small bundle of dark cloth that faded slowly into a solid form as Krysta slipped deeper into her sleep. Narrow shoulders shook subtly with the small child's whimpering sobs. A short braid fell from her shoulder, lining her spine with the frayed curls that easily escaped its hold. The dark gray wool sweater that wrapped loosely around her tanned skin was stretched around folded knees that a dark evergreen skirt hung limply from and piled against the white flooring in crinkled green waves. Her small face was buried in her dimpled hands, curled bangs frizzed around her fingers. Pitch looked around the room with one swooping glare, finding only those dull four walls. What was so scary? She hadn't noticed him yet and she was already radiating that sickly sweet aroma. It permeated the still air and attacked his nostrils, feeding his senses and never dying hunger. _

_ "They're all… gone…" The child whimpered softly, tears that ran plentifully down her cheeks leaking through her fingers, sliding down caramel flesh and falling to the floor in small droplets rhythmically. "Where did they go…? I only saw them once… I promised I'd stop…" She cried into her palms, lips drawing back over baby teeth that were a little too separated in the front. _

_ The nightmare king watched the girl, listening closely. 'They'? Who left? He rounded the girl, staying out of sight for the time being. She rubbed her palms against her lightly sun-freckled cheeks to rid herself of the remaining tears that continued to fall from her indigo eyes, squinted and red. _

_ "Mommy…Daddy…! I won't see them anymore! Promise!" She called out helplessly; pain weaved into her high-pitched voice with the despair she was obviously feeling, "Just come back! Mommy, Please! Please…Daddy…" She yelled to the ceiling pleadingly, eyes flickering to the corner and tracing the top of the wall to the other back and forth desperately. "I'm scared…please…" _

_ She was definitely scared. Pitch could taste it. Scared of… being left alone. He closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for the source of the fear to tickle his mind as it always did when a scared child was near. __**No one wanted to be with her.**__**No one wanted to help her. She was alone. So alone… They left her. Her parents. The tooth fairy. The Easter bunny. Santa… She'd seen all of them and she was alone because of it. All alone. Why? What had she done wrong? Had she been bad? **_

_ "I'll be good.. Promise…" Krysta whimpered, folding into herself pathetically. A dark shadow blossomed beneath her, slowly consuming the floor and soon the room. They were left in pure darkness with just the sound of Krysta's breathy sobbing. ___

**_If she had to be alone… she'd just sleep. Let the darkness take it all. It was the only thing to keep her company anyway…_**_ Pitch grimaced at the thoughts, brow creasing in deep thought as the fear grew into a steady stream. She ACCEPTED the darkness? Could a human do that? The nightmare king stepped out, knowing the darkness would conceal him anyway. _

_ "Girl." He stated her gender simply, head held high while his eyes peered over his high cheekbones down at the crumbling being. A spotlight bloomed around them as the girl's head snapped up, the light revealing Krysta at her true age. Her wide, tear stained eyes had dark circles draped from them to tie the pitiful sight together. _

_ "What do you want?" Krysta choked out, dark indigo eyes dulled as they looked to the floor. "I'm miserable enough, aren't I? Are you happy now, shadow king? Is it enough?" She spoke with a voice that was painfully mono-tone, her hand sliding up and down her sleeved arm slowly out of nervous habit. _

_ Pitch was caught off guard for only a moment, eyes widening slightly before falling back into their normal setting. It was debatable. The fear and torment wasn't being caused by him… how could that be accepted? It was hard to be happy about being full when the fun part was taken from you. "Answer me!" Krysta practically strangled the mangled words from her dry throat, giving it a delightful rasp. Pitch shivered with delight at the sound of desperation in her tone. _

_ A thin shadow like limb swiftly struck out, taking the girl by the throat and holding her up into the darkness. Those lifeless indigo eyes widened in delicious fear as her thin neck expanded and shriveled frantically with her choked coughing. _

_ "Remember to whom you speak girl." Pitch hissed in mock anger, drinking in the new fear that tasted so sweet. The fear HE had sparked. Perfect. He arched a dark brow. "You forget your place." _

_ Krysta shut her eyes tightly, hands groping for the shadow at her neck that her tanned fingers slid through fruitlessly. The nightmare king chuckled, bringing the girl to the ground once again. His shadow remained around her thin neck, though he loosened its grip slightly. _

_ "Darkness is my domain and you will do well to remember that, yes?" He chuckled, leisurely walking around the girl in a taunting manner, "If you embrace it, you belong to me, Krysta." _

_ The girl tensed, taking a small but sharp breath through her nose. No. She shouldn't care! Stop being scared! She shut her eyes tightly, grinding her teeth together in a painful fashion. A dark voice echoed through the darkness, sliding past her depression and piercing her very soul as it whispered in her ear. _

_ "Do you want to be in the darkness, girl? Day after day stuck in the darkness. No light, no hopes, no dreams-" He slid around to her other ear, hissing lowly, "Nothing." _

_ Krysta whimpered softly, keeping her eyes shut. "My- my life is already like that!" She managed to raise her voice to the point where the shadow king arched a dark brow in a subtle action of surprise. Tears that she thought she had been bled dry of began to well in the corners of her tightly shut eyes. "You made sure of it… Didn't you? Pitch Black?" She sobbed softly. The spotlight around them began to dim as her hopes slowly slipped back into the deep recesses of her darkening heart. _

_ A sharp gasp of pain was torn from her gaping lips as the tendril that circled her neck tightened and brought her to meet the boogeyman face to face. Piercing sterling eyes narrowed with amber flecks that stabbed at that nerve. The one that said to stop. Now. Before you were suffocated and thrown aside for the lions. The girl's body began to flail subtly as the nightmare King's temper got the better of him for a moment, tightening his shadows unintentionally. _

_ "Throwing around accusations is a dangerous thing to do girl." He growled lowly through clenched teeth, "I have been here since you were a babe. Barely able to walk. I had no choice. A king! Forced to follow a drooling mess of an infant that feared its own shadow. Your fear keeps me alive. If that were not a fact, Love, I guarantee you would not have lived past the age of three." The shadow raised the girl higher as his aggravation grew, ranting the hundreds of years off of his chest._

_ As he regained his composure slowly, a wicked grin filled with mania and insanity spread across his ashen features. "You know girl, if you don't wake up before you hit the ground… your pointless life will be gone." Then… he dropped her. A shrill scream bit at his eardrums as her limp form fell from the darkness far above him. _


	6. Chapter 6

(This Chapter will focus on Jack who is off trying to get the guardians because I feel like dragging the suspense its more of a filler. ^. ^ Love you guys. About the romance, I've been debating it for a while and I think what I'm going to do is see where the original story goes, and then if there is no romance, I will make an alternate ending for all the hopeless romantics out there. This chapters songs are: life is beautiful- Sixx am (yes again .lol) Simple plan- save you, Simple plan- No love, Stone sour- through the glass, and Thank you for reading and I'm sorry it took so long and that its so short, some stuff came up. )

Jack sliced through the harsh wind of the North Pole, snowy locks frantically whipping around his squared jaw and furrowed brow. He had to hurry. Pitch couldn't be trusted to take care of anyone, let alone someone so unstable. He swerved through the crowded workshop, winding passed various groups of hair concealed yetis and blissfully ignorant elves. He had to hurry.

In a flurry of snow, Jack burst into North's office with a determination that rivaled no other. "North! We have a problem and I need help fast!" The large Russian sputtered out sugar cookie that fell into his beard in crumbs.

"Whoa, whoa! What is problem here? Why so sudden, Jack?" North wiped his mouth with a large meaty hand, brow creased in worry.

"I found Pitch… and he… well there's a lot of trouble!" Jack stumbled over his words, unsure of how to explain the situation. The words were all jumbled up and refused to be choked out. North stood, patting Jack's shoulder lightly with concern is his ever wonder-filled eyes.

"Calm down. What is big news, Jack?" The man's childish face was slightly contorted in worry and his large forearms were slightly tense from trying to stay calm, straining the tattoos on his pale but rough skin. "What has Pitch done to cause such fuss?"

The winter sprite caught his breath slowly, taking a deep, cleansing breath before starting.

"There's a girl who needs help. Pitch is… feeding off of her fear."

"Such is his way. " North nodded slowly, talking to himself more than anything before motioning for Jack to continue.

Jack nodded, "Yes, but it's different. He talks to her, outside of her nightmares. She believes in him" North stroked his streaked white beard in thought.

"Many children believe in Boogeyman, yes. It is odd for Pitch to interact with children though, no?" Jack rubbed the back off his neck with a strangely clammy hand.

"Well… this is where we enter a gray area…" North arched a big bushy eyebrow, nodding for the winter spirit to continue. "The girl… she's well… not a child…" North crossed his large arms.

"She is teenager, then? Not many believe, but there are some who stay in faith, hm?"

Jack shook his head, sighing, "No. She's an adult. And she believes."

North's eyes widened, lips falling open slightly in surprise. "A Grown up? "

Jack nodded, brow creased in desperation. "If we don't help her, I don't know what Pitch will do to her. I don't know if we even have time to save her. But I need help."

North grabbed his coat, throwing it on and pulling it over his broad shoulders. "But of course! Believer, child or no child, is in danger. Pitch is in for a butt-kicking yes?" He smiled widely, sliding his large swords into his belt. "Let us make haste. Phil! Send word to bunny and Sandy! Tooth palace is taken care of."

The large Yeti made a noise of understanding, saluting Santa and padding off to the mailroom. Jack let out a relieved breath he hadn't noticed he was holding, smiling at his large Russian friend.

"Thanks."

Santa grinned, pulling Jack towards the sleigh runway. "Of course! Now let us go! We have much to do and little minutes to do it in." Jack was tossed into the sleigh oh-so-gently; the wood sturdy as his spine met what he suspected was once a cherry tree.

North laughed heartily, whipping the reigns attached to several anxious reindeer who flared their furred nostrils in anticipation before running sloppily on the iced cave floor to start a wild ride.

"Let us go to the rescue!" North laughed loudly as they took to the sky, beefy arm flexing as he threw a snow globe into the evening air. They flew into the churning mass of color, blending into the colorful mess and being pushed out the other side.

Jack would have laughed if his mind wasn't swamped with worry. He only hoped they made it back in time…


End file.
